My One and only Love
by spicy96
Summary: This story is like twilight except with a twist and different adventure. Characters are a little different in beginning but soon become the Bella and Edward you all love. That is why I made this, so you can read this since the Twilight saga is over.
1. A First

**A FIRST**

I walked down the school hallway to my locker. Ugh. There he was. Edward Cullen. I glared at him for a moment, while he was walking down the hallway, laughing with some girls, then I turned to open my locker. I could see why everyone liked him. He was beautiful. Words can't describe him. But I loathed him because he was such an egotist! He knew he was beautiful and perfect. I bent down to get my books at the bottom of my locker and stood up, and there he was, at _my _locker. Hmm. This is a first.

"Hello, Bella." He extended his arm out with a book in his hand. "I believe this is yours." I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Hi." I said as I came back into reality from looking at him. Then I turned back to my locker and shut it. I walked to my next class muttering unintelligent things under my breath-

"Whoa, wait up." He said.

"Yes?" I said irritated, and still walking.

He hurried to get in front of me to make me come to a halt, which worked. "I was wondering if you would like to sit with me at lunch today?" he smiled that crooked smile that every girl loved, while he waited for my reply.

"w-why would _you_ want to sit by _me_?" I asked him stunned.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked, still smiling.

"Because-"

"Look, Bella, I wanted to talk to you. That's why. So will you sit with me?" he asked.

"Um" I thought about it for a minute and then said "Sure."

During Calculus, I once again couldn't focus. But this time I couldn't focus because of something different from the other times. I was wondering why Edward wanted to sit by me. Every girl adored him with the exception of me. Why didn't he want to sit by _those_ girls? The girls that followed him _everywhere_ stared at him like a movie star, when he just played them again and again. He didn't show much interest in those girls but he never told them to back off either. He played them. I gasped! Luckily nobody heard me. Edward Cullen was going to play me! Now that I knew what he was doing, I would show no interest in him at lunch. Ha! I laughed in my head. I will _never_ like Edward Cullen.


	2. The Cafeteria

**LUNCH**

I walked into the cafeteria and sat at an empty lunch table.

My usual table with Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, and Eric stared at me with a confused look on their faces. I smiled at them-not knowing what else to do, then they started talking again. I was confused by that because they didn't give me a reply or nod or anything. As I turned my head around from looking at my usual table, Edward was walking towards me. I then realized why my usual table turned away.

As he sat down in the chair next to me he said "Hello."

"Yes" I said, trying to act cool about the situation.

"I want to talk to you" he said, staring right into my eyes.

"Well" I said. "You're talking to me. What did you want to talk about?" i said.

"Well, uhh, I wanted to ask you if you mind me sitting here with you everyday."

We sat for a few seconds in silence. I didn't know what to say. I was very confused. He was sending me mixed signals. Why wouldn't he give me any hint that he was trying to play me?! Not knowing what to say, I said the first thing that came to mind.

This happened to be "Yes. I don't mind you sitting here with me."

Then a question came to my mind. If he wasn't playing me, then why did he want to sit by me?

"Edward, why do you want to sit by me?" I said.

"Well, you're different from everyone else." he said.

Confused by his answer I asked "What do you mean?"

"Bella, there is a big amount of girls who show interest in me, and your not one of them."

"So what you're saying is, is that your trying to make me like you?!" I fired back.

"No, no! That is not what I'm am trying to do... Do I really seem like that type of person to you?"

"Well, that's what I thought-at first- why you wanted to sit by me. But then I didn't know why and now I'm thinking that again."

"Oh…Well I'm sorry if I came off that way." He said. Expecting me to reply but saw that I wasn't going to, he continued. "I want to sit by you because I want to know you better. Not only do you not like me, but you seem different in other ways. I don't know how else to explain how I feel." He said looking like he was truly ashamed of himself.

I was surprised by everything he said. I felt self conscious of myself after that.

"Well, thanks, I think..?"

He looked up at me after that and smiled. I smiled back at him. Then I saw him getting up.

"Where are you going" I asked.

"Lunch is over" he laughed.

I looked around myself and noticed that the whole cafeteria was empty except for the two of us.

"Oh no! Were going to be late for biology!" I said getting up while gathering my belongings.

"It will be okay" he said. "All of the teachers love me" he smirked. And then we walked together to class.


End file.
